Life is Never Fair!
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Hey this is my friends fanfic but she doesn't have an account.When Toshiro shows up unexpected, Ichigo and his friends find out about a new shinigami in their world. But this girl has people who hater he and they know how to g
1. Chapter 1

**Life is Never Fair!**

**

* * *

**

**KEF: **Hey people this story is one my friend Phoenix Girl made up but she doesn't have an account so I'm posting it. Tell me if you like it. It's a bleach fanfic but there will be some new OC characters that represent some people. K so please enjoy.

**Phoenix Girl: **This is my 2nd fanfic my first one wasn't posted but will be eventually. by the way I own nada.

**Story: **Bleach

**Summary: **When Toshiro shows up unexpected, Ichigo and his friends find out about a new shinigami in their world. But this girl has people who hater he and they know how to get what they want!

**Pairings**: Angel (OC) x Hitsugaya, Juuri (OC) x Renji,

* * *

**Character Profiles**

**Angelica Snow**

**Species:** Shinigami and a vizard (no one knows but Urahara because he's creepy like that.) Has a second hollow, more power state but can't contol it as much

**Looks:** snow silvery color, always spiked up, short small black strip on the bottom at the back of her head (only after the accident) sea blue eys

**Personality: **fun, hyper, always knows how to make others happy, stands up for herself and others, shy at times, clumsy

**Likes: **animals especially cats, reading, ice cream, rollerskating, iceskating, kind boys

**Dislikes:** rude boys, school especially PE, being clumsy

**Background: **at age 15, older brother William (Will) dies protecting her. In that accident her legs were injured and she now has trouble walking. In that accident her legs were injured and she now has trouble walking. Knows a 12 year old boy named Bailey that got run over by a car in front of her house. Has few memories of parents. Sord is called Medagu, power over fire has a humanoid form, Angel calls he mother, (weird, Right? Well…) Medagu's human form looks like Angel's mom, and MEdagu's name is Angel's mother's maiden name.

**Other Info**: Met Orihime after the accident and Orihime helped her recover mentally. Knowswho Ichigo, Chad, and the others really are but hasn't told them. Gives a stray cat she named Micho, but she knows it's not normal cat but is actually Yoruichi-sama. Lives near Orihime

**Favorite Phrase(s): **"I the being clumsy." And "Do you have any food"

**Talents:** rollerskating, iceskating, and reading

* * *

**Juuri Echizen**** (KEF: this is my character and I got the info from Prince of Tennis)**

**Species:** human with special powers

**Looks:** long tendril like hair that has a green tint and dark purple eyes

**Personality: **sweet yet arrogant, hot-temper (at times), bold,

**Talents: TENNIS (a biggy)** good grades, English, sports in general

**Likes: TENNIS**, friends, books, sleeping in class, her brothers (Ryoga and Ryoma, KEF: remember Ryoga is the older brother who went AWOL)

**Dislikes:** hollows( so annoying) school, people who play unfair at sports esp. tennis)

**Background:** was born in Florida to two Japanese parents, Rink and Nanjirou Echizen. Her dad was once a tennis pro but before he officially became #1 he got bored and retired and disappeared from the tennis circuit (he was known as a legend and he wanted his kids to be his new challenge) Her dad trained her and he twin ryoma in tennis since they could walk. Their parents moved them back to Japan when they were 12 where she and her brother attended Seigaku (seishun) Junior High (In japan there is no Middle school). At Seigaku they joined the boys team, (Ryoma as a regular; Juuri as the manager) and they won the National in the summer of their 1st to 2nd year. Ryoma and Juuri always had powers. Eventually Ryoma and Juuri both reached the Pinnacle of Perfection (best tennis skills, is actually in Prince of Tennis) and won the National tournament for school. Ryoma moved on to go pro and Juuri went to Karakura High school (Juuri still wears a Seigaku uniform along with the Seigaku regulars jacket which Ryoma gave her) Orihime lives across the street and down two houses.

**Powers**: Fire and Water/Ice (if with Ryoma they control all elements, Ryoma controls Earth/metal and Air alone)

**Other Info:** Ryoma visits when he can and sometimes goes to school with Juuri or goes to Seishun High depending on where he is in Japan (other then that he is home tutored) Juuri and Ryoma has a Himalayan kitty named Karupin who lives with Juuri and likes to leave the house a lot and a lot of people see them.


	2. The real chapter 1: Exam Day

**Chapter 1: Exam Day

* * *

**

**KEF: **Hey people I just want to let you know that Phoenix Girl kind of messed up all the characters' personalities but it was as close as she was going to manage I'll tryt to fix them but I can't promise much

**PG: **please enjoy this is my 2nd fanfic hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer: **we own nada

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I HATE school," yelled Angel to no one. She was almost at the school and so far she had roller-skated past 11 STOP signs. The school was two blocks ahead and she was 30 minutes early, which was late for her.

"I HATE Mondays." Yelled Angel. She passed a girl with orange hair and two blue snowflake pins in her hair.

"Hey! Angel! Your not late!" yelled the girl as Angel passed.

"Hey Orihime! See you later!" Angel yelled back at the girl

Orihime sweat drops anime style. "She is always in a rush." She mutters. A girl with black hair and purple eyes walked up behind Orihime "Hey Orihime. Who was that?" Orihime notices her friend. "Hey Juuri. That was Angelica Snow. She's in our class. She's really nice. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure how about at lunch?" replies Juuri.

"OK. Lets make sure to get to school before it rains." Says Orihime. Juuri looks at the cloudy sky. "Sure" she says. The girls walk slowly to school. By the time they get in the classroom most of the class is there. Orihime walks up to a group of kids. "Hey Ichigo" she says to a kid with orange spiky hair.

"Hey Orihime." Says Ichigo waving.

"Hey Chad." Orihime says to a muscular brown skinned kid (if you can call him that)

"Hey," says Chad nodding his head.

"Hello Ishida-chan" She says to a blue-haired kid with glasses.

"Hello Orihime-chan." Says Ishida fixing his glasses.

"I'm going to have lunch with Juuri today." She says to Ichigo

"Ok see you after school." Ichigo says

The teacher walks in and the groups of kids sit down in their seats.

"Students." Says the teacher. She gets all the kids attention except Angel who is staring out the window looking sad. The teacher continues, "We have a new student today." This makes Angel turn her head. The class starts to mutter. A young short boy walks in. Angel looks him over he has white spiked hair, short, hands in pockets, but looks very mature. She smiled, she liked this kid.

The teacher smiled. "this is Toshiro Hitsugaya." Says the teacher." She looks at the new kid. "You may sit…" se looks at her room. The teacher frowns. The only open seats were near Angel. The teacher frowns again. Toshiro follows her gaze and looks at the empty seats around the girl gazing out the window. The teacher gets her composure back. "You may sit near Angel. Angel…" the teacher waits until Angel turns her gaze to her. "Angel help our new student get settled in." But with her gaze she says, 'Be nice,' Angel sighs and rolls her head and eyes back to the window. Toshiro walks by Ichigo.

Ichigo starts to ask a question but Toshiro mutters, "later" and Ichigo nods and looks back at the teacher. Toshiro picks the seat next to the window girl or Angel. At that time the teacher began to review for the exam tomorrow. Toshiro found out that this was the last week of school but it was Thursday not Monday. Angel just thinks everday is Monday during exam time. The last exam was the English exam and Angel wasn't the only student not paying attention. There was a girl sitting next to Orihime that was letting her mind wander. The girl had long black hair with a green tint in it. Orihime elbowed her. She came back to the present and looked at Orihime.

"Pay attention, Juuri." Muttered Orihime. The girl otherwise known as Juuri just rolled her eyes and payed attention. Toshiro now looked around the room and saw that almost all the class except Orihime and Ishida, weren't paying attention. The bell rang. The whole class raced out of the room. It was time for lunch.

* * *

**Phoenix Girl:** I'm stopping here for the first chapter. I need sugar.

**Mary:** yeh, P.G. Can I do the disclaimer?

**PG:** Sure. (gets up from chair) I need sugar. (walks out of the room zombie like.)

**Mary**: P.G. doesn't own Bleach but please, R and R. It's to boring when OG gets writer's block


	3. Chapter 2: Lunch

**Chapter 2: Lunch

* * *

**

**PG: oh just for your information, I am not a user so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach I only own the plot and OCs

* * *

**

**Angel's POV**

I watched as most of the class left only Orhihime, Juuri, and me were left. I pulled out my lunch. Orihime walks up with Juuri following her.

"Hey Angel." Says Orihime, "I'd like you to meet Juuri. Juuri, Angel. Angel, Juuri." Juuri and I shook hands. I notice she had strong arms (**KEF:** no she is not disfigured she just has muscle instead of fat)

"You're the girl who is really good at tennis. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah," answers Juuri, "gym class is after lunch then we can go home."

I groan at the mention of Gym class. Coach always tries to get me to do a sport.

"Don't worry, Angel." Says Juuri smiling, "gym can't be that bad."

"Have you ever seen her in gym?" askes Orihime. Huuri thinks, "No" she replies.

"I always get partnered with cheaters." I say then go back to finishing my lunch. Juuri thinkgs for a minute, "Not today," she says.

"Why?" I ask as I put my lunch away.

"We're playing soccer." Says Juuri.

I think for a minute. My best sport is a soccer. I smile with Juuri evil plan. Orihime smiles but she doesn't know what for. Gym will be interesting today.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

"Talk Toshiro. Why are you here?" I asked the 10th squad captain of Soul Society. We, that is me, Chad, and Ishida were having lunch on the roof with Toshiro.

"Cause I can be." Says Toshiro.

"That's not an answer," I say.

"Fine. I left because Matsumoto is having adrinking depression again. She drives me crazy." Toshiro answers, returning to his lunch. I start to eat my lunch. "How long til you go back?" I asked.

"In a month or two," Toshiro answers not looking up from his food.

"Where are you staying?" I ask.

"Don't know yet." Toshiro answers.

"Gym is next" Ishida says. I must of looked worried cause Toshiro asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're playing soccer." Chad answers.

"What's bad about that," Toshiro asks.

"Angel hasn't been having a good day today." Says Ishida, "You'll see in Gym." No one says anymore after that we finish our lunches in silence. When the bell rings for the end of lunch we all slowly make our way to the gym. When we get out of the locker room, Orihime, Juuri, and Angel are already ready. Orihime is helping Angel with her leg braces. Toshiro sees this and asks, "What's wrong with her leg?"

"She and her older brother, Will got into a car accident. Will died but she lived thanks to her brother. Ever since her legs have always been weak so she wears those braces and rollerskates to school." I say

"Can she play soccer?" Toshiro asks.

"She can play all right." Answers Ishida.

"Better yet on her good days, like today, she's the best player here. Maybe besides you that is Hitsugaya."

The coach walks out, "Okay we are playing soccer today. Juuri, you be one captain. Ichigo, you be the other. All kids are allowed to play that includes Angel. Fair game. Rules of normal soccer. I'll be referee. Juuri, you pick first." Coach walks off to get the ball.

"Angel."

"Chad,"

"Orihime"

"Ishida,"

"New kid, Toshiro? Right? Come to the winning team,"

"We'll see,"

Juuri only smiles. The teams are picked this way with 12 kids on each team. The coach comes back, "Coin toss. Call Juuri."

"Heads."

"It's head." Ball or court, Juuri"

"Ball"

"Ichigo, which side?"

"Left"

"Fair fame. And lets play some soccer!" Juuri's team cheers. Ichigo's team mutters nervously. This game was not just for fun. It was for Toshiro to earn Angel's respect as a friend.

* * *

**PG: Is it just me or are these chapters short?**

**Angel: They are short.**

**PG: This game is about to get ugly. I love it.**

**Ichigo: You are lucky Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Why?**

**Ichigo: Angel doesn't hurt her own team…much.**

**Toshiro: Should I be afraid?**

**PG: No**

**Ichigo: Should I?**

**PG: Yees be afraid. Be very afraid. (evil grin) (Ichigo scoots away from PG) Now remember R and R. :D**


	4. Bonus chapter a first meeting Juuri

**Bonus chapter: a first meeting**

_**KEF:**__ hey people it turns out that I'll be helping __**Phoenix Girl**__ with some chapters and _

_bonus stuff so enjoy._

_**PG: **__yep most of the stuff she'll be writing will have to be with the Prince off Tennis characters and Juuri chan_

_**Juuri:**__ Yep hope you enjoy_

_**Angel:**__ Why am I not in this bonus chapter?_

_**KEF:**__ cause this is the one were Juuri chan meets everyone. Maybe __**Phoenix Girl**__ will write a bonus chapter with you as the main character_

_**KEF and PG:**__ we own nada. Hope you enjoy_

_

* * *

_

"_Blah blah"- speaking Japanese_

"Blah blah" – speaking English

* * *

**Juuri's POV**

'this is so stupid' I thought. I didn't want to go to Karakura High but females in the pro world aren't that good, well not as good as the boys like Ryoma and I play evenly with Ryo so hmph. In fact the guy pros are so much better and mom thought I would have been fun going to school without my friends and Ryoma. I would much rather be hanging out with Ryo right now. It was the summer and my parents had allowed me too go to any school I wanted. I wanted to go to a school in Tokyo but something inside me told me go to Karakura town. I wouldn't have even minded staying in Seigaku but I got bored. (**KEF:** Juuri and Ryoma's mom and dad are still living in that shrine)

I stopped at the door to my apartment and went inside. "Hmm not bad." I said. My mom had already been here and gotten me food, a TV, a bed, and anything else I would need. My dad was way too lazy to even get up. 'Dad's probably looking at those pervy magazines again,' I thought with amusement. Suddenly I heard a knock on the front door, I put down my tennis bag and went over to the door and opened it. There stood a girl with orange hair and 2 snowflake hair clips each on one side of her head. _"yes," _I asked. "_Hi, I'm Orihime I live across the street two houses down from you and I just wanted to welcome you."_ Orihime said.

"_Hi, Juuri Echizen" _I said. Then there was an awkward silence. Neither of us knew what too talk about. "_so I hope to see you in school," _Orihime said with a sweet smile. I nodded and said, "_Hn, well ja ne" "Ja ne," _Orihime said and then I closed the door after I saw that she was leaving.

I was bored. I suddenly decided to go see if they have any tennis courts nearby. I grabbed my tennis bag and went to go find a tennis court, "Be good Karupin" I said to my Himalayan Cat and shut the door. I started walking around town. After an hour I knew for sure that I was a lost and probably traveling in a circle so I decided to just play wall tennis and hit the ball against the wall in the same spot for practice. I knew that I was in a park and started practicing.

While I was practicing some rude girls came up behind me and they were being mean to 2 other girls I didn't notice too much until I heard one of the girls squeal in pain. I hit the ball hard and then moved to the side. The ball went right pass one of the mean girls who happened to be pulling on the hair of the girl who squealed. _"Eek" _the girl screeched. I smirked, "_I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" _I said with a smirk. The rude girls backed off and ran away in the other direction. When they were gone I took a better look at the two girls and realized that it was Sakuno and Tomoyo.

The two had gone to the same school as Ryoma and I when we first moved back to Japan. Tomoyo was really loud and had started a Ryoma fan club and called my brother Ryoma sama in a loud voice but at the same time she was trying to get Sakuno with Ryoma. Sakuno met Ryoma and I when she accidently gave us wrong directions to the tennis gardens and we ended up 5 minutes late for our tournaments and were disqualified. I think everyone knew she liked him except for him and what I thought was hilarious was that he obviously cared about her but was to dense to see it. After all the the things his world revolves around are, tennis, Karupin our cat, Ponta (a drink), and me.

"_Hey Sakuno, Tomoyo what are you guys doing here?"_ I asked.

"Juuri chan I didn't know this was the town you decided to go to. Grandma decided to take us, and some of the regulars, (she means the ones from when Ryoma first came to school, they are The Regulars) who were free over the summer to go to training camp to get stronger. Tezuka buchou(term for captain) and Fuji sempai (term for an upperclassmen) even came and they were going to train with the buchou and fukubuchou (vice-captain) of Rikkai. We were stopping by and grandma wanted to get some snacks." Sakuno explained.

"That's just like Coach Ryuzaki, well bye Tomoyo, Sakuno. I'll visit everyone whenever I have time." I said. Then the two girls waved and left.

Later I passed by a lake and I thought 'eh why not," then I brought my hands out a turned the lake to ice (**Juuri:** I don't need to use my hands to use my power it's just natural I'm almost always in motion except for when I'm asleep I think, at least I don't snore so yeah. Ok back on topic, it seems to fool people (Ichigo's group LOL) I can actually use my powers without moving but I like having fun Hee!) I slowly stepped on the ice after putting my bag down and I started to make turns on the ice when I hear a voice, "_What the hell, it's summer and there's ice." _I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Orihime, another girl that had short black hair I thought she might have been a soul reaper she definitely wasn't alive, a guy with the brightest orange hair I had seen since Hiyoshi kun, a pencil like guy with glasses, and a really tall guy with dark skin and a lot of muscle.

"_This is totally illogical." _The pencil guy said.

"_Who cares lets go."_ The orange hair guy said then he proceeded to step on the ice. I moved my hand behind my back and unfroze the ice and the guy fell in. _"Ichigo" _his friends said. I wanted to laugh at the look on their faces but I settled for a smirk "_I'm fine"_ Ichigo said irritated.

As Ichigo got out of the pool I froze the pool again, _"What the hell my foot's stuck and something's wrong this ice isn't even cold," Ichigo said_. 'So he wants the ice to be cold' I thought and I made the ice colder. Ichigo yelled, "_WTF now the ice is really cold, this is ridiculous?"_ Orihime at that moment just happened to look at me and saw the glowing behind my back and asked me, _"Echizen san, are you doing this."_

I sighed and unfroze the water "_We can talk later but right now there's a hollow."_ The group looked around in bewilderment and saw the hollow that was standing across the lake. Before they could even react I moved my hand and froze the hollow where it stood. _"mada mada dane, now we can talk" _I said. The people just stared at me dumbfounded finally one girl said, "_How did you know that hollow was coming?" "It was really loud," I replied._

The group then proceeded to stare again. 'Ok this is way too annoying' I thought. I picked up my tennis bag and said, "_For those of you who don't know I'm Juuri Echizen. You should probably should defeat that hollow or it'll just be stuck there for a very long time, if I kill it then it's soul probably won't be saved and I only came to this park to see if there are any tennis courts."_ Then I walked off.

My I-phone rang and I saw that it was Ryoma, "Hey Ryo what's up," I said cheerfully, happy that my twin had remembered to call me when he got to America for the U.S Open. "Nothing much I just want to know if you want to come see me in America since I'm in the middle of the U.S Open and it's summer in Japan." Ryoma said. "Sure, is that Kevin I hear in the background?" I asked. "Yeah, he wants me to put down my I-phone (**Juuri:** in case your wondering I have a white I-phone that has a cover that is dark purple with silver swirls on it while Ryoma's I-phone is black and has a cover that is dark blue with green swirls on it.") and play him in a game." Ryoma said, I could almost see the smirk on his face. "Sure I'll come but I'll probably be there in 3 days I need to pack. I'll bring Karupin. Bye" I said, "Bye," Ryoma said then he hung up his phone and I turned mine off. I then proceeded to the vending machine to buy some grape Ponta.

Then I noticed that Orihime and her friends were behind me, "_What do you want?" I asked._

"_Juuri san where did you get your powers?" Orihime said,_

"_I've always had them," I replied._

"_That's a lie, no one can have powers like that so naturally." Ichigo said._

"_Well my brother and I do so, Shut. Up." I said._

"_So what I understand you control ice." Ishida said._

"_Yep, now if you excuse me I have to go." I said. _Inwardly I smiled I take back what I said, this place would be interesting after all.

* * *

**KEF: **Hey people hope you enjoy the bonus chapter. Now we know how Juuri chan met Ichigo and the others. Even if they still don't know that she controls more then ice but hey they are kind of clueless at times. Juuri and Orihime aren't friends yet but they will be but this is a bonus chapter. It's meant to leave a lot of questions.

**PG: **jeez why is this so long.

**KEF: **It's not that this is long, it's just you don't write enough in a chapter. Well Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 3: The soccer game

**Chapter 3: The Soccer Game

* * *

**

**KEF: Hey I hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters**

**PG: I'm actually done with tons of chapters it's just taking time for Kagome Echizen Fan to type them up **

**PG and KEF: By the way we don't own Bleach

* * *

**

**Orihime's POV  
**

Angel stayed in back for the start of the game and Toshiro was up with Juuri and me. It was Toshiro's job to score while juuri and I had to deal with the coach. Toshiro scored 3 points before Juuri 'accidenlty'' hit the coach on the head with the soccer ball. "Sorry," she yelled. Angel was by the coach. "He's out!" Angel called two boys from our team to deal with the coach.

"Orihime, you can referee if youy want?"

"O.K," I said and grabbed the coache's whistle. When the boys from Juuri's team came back, I blew the whistle.

"Game on! Free! No Rules!" I yelled. I threw the ball into the air. Before it touched the ground Angel was on top of it. She jumped into the air and kicked the ball straight into the goal. She landed on the ground.

"Goal!" she screamed.

Ichigo's team groans. Toshiro blinks several times.

"GO Angel!" I yell from the sidelines. The game went on and on. It was near the end of the game and almost half of Ichigo's team had multiple injuries. Only Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, and one other kid were uninjured, now injured, on his head and… shoots another goal. It was no 24- Juuri's team and 0-Ichigo's team.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Angel runs after Ishida who has the ball…trips him he face plants and she turns around with the ball. Chad tries to block her… she kicks the ball under him. Then she jumps over Chad kicks him on the back of the head making him face plalnt in the dirt. She then gets the ball again and… heads for the goal and Ichigo. She kicks the ball under Ichigo's legs and…slides under and in between his legs. While going under she…punches him in the balls. Ichigo falls to the ground holding his balls and Angel scores a point making it 25-0. The bell rings, Angel jumps up from the ground, "We won!" She yells, she turns to see Toshiro fall of the goal post from laughter. Orhime falls on top of Toshiro and Orihime moves before Juuri falls off and lands on top of Toshiro neatly, on her feet

"Ow!" he yells, "get off!"

Juuri gets off him and runs to the locker room with the rest of her team. Toshiro follows slowly after his team. Ichigo's team follows very slowly after they had lost yet another game.

* * *

**Juuri's POV**

"That was awesome," I said, "but we are so in trouble tomorrow,"

"Who cares," said Angel, "It was fun while it lasted."

"One more day of school," said Orihime. Angel rollerskated in from, her mind elsewhere, she turned the corner and then Orihime and I heard a grunt. We looked at each other and nodded. We ran up around the corner to see Toshiro face plant on the ground with Angel on top of him. I helped Angel up as Orihime helped Toshiro.

"Where are you staying?" she whispered. She didn't think Angel could hear her bust she knew I could. Toshiro looked at me.

"She knows." Orihime answered.

"Don't know yet. I'll find some place ok," whispered Toshiro. Toshiro walked off. Orihime turned back to us.

":Is he ok?" Angel asked.

"Yes just great," said Orihime with a false smile

Angel sighed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Orihime and I started to push Angel forward.

"I hat being clumsy," Angel muttered.

Orihime takes Angel's hand. Angel looks upd, "we all have different things we're bad at and good at," saysd Orihime. I smile, "You may be clumsy and you have trouble walking sometimes but you are good at soccer, rollerskating, and iceskating." Angel smiles.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem. So where do you live?" I ask

"Right here." Angel says turning around. Orihime and I turn around to see a on story house with a ramp instead of stairs to a large patio.

"Wow, you live really close." Said Orihime.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Angel.

" seeya, Angel." I said.

"Bye, Angel." Said Orihime. Orihime and I walked towars our houses and waved back to Angel who stood on her patio. We turned around and continued toward our houses.

"So.." said Orihime, "Do you like her?"

"She is so happy all the time just like you." I said.

"Here's my house." Orihime said, "bye Juuri."

"Bye, Orihime." I said. I walked across to my house but stopped on my pation. I was surprised I could see Angel's house but I wasn't surprised to see her talking to a black cat or the fact that Toshiro was sitting on her roof. I shrugged to myself. She would find him eventually because I know she was no normal human.

* * *

**PG: **I know what you're thinking this is a short chapter with a weird ending. Right?

**Mary: **No, I thought Angel was weird to talk to a black cat.

**PG: **Have you ever watched Bleach, Mary?

**Mary:** …No. Why?

**PG: (**Hands Mary a stack of CDs) Go watch these and then come back and tell me Angel's weird. I don't own anything so R and R. see ya. :D

**KEF: **By the way why is Juuri's personality so different

**PG: **well she has hung around Orihime and the others for awhile so their weirdness is rubbing off on her.

**KEF: **oh ok well bye

**PG: **bye


End file.
